


when it's exactly twelve o'clock

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [56]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: A collection of New Year's Eve kisses/moments from the gang atEmpire RecordsMallverse.





	

Wally falls into Hal’s lap, laughing and drunk off champagne, wearing a goofy, gaudy pair of 2017 glasses. 

“Here,” he says, putting a dumb hat on Hal’s head and tucking the elastic under his chin. “It’s almost time. You have to kiss me.”

“I have to, huh?” Hal says, holding Wally steady as he sways in his lap.

“Uh huh,” Wally says, putting his hand over Hal’s mouth when Hal tries to go for it. “Not _now_ , dummy. At midnight. It’s the _rules._ ”

“Oh,” Hal says, sliding his hand down the back of Wally’s jeans. “You know how I feel about those.”

He’s got his tongue down Wally’s throat before Mia ever starts counting down. 

 

: : : 

 

“Oh god,” Steph gasps, arching her back as Dinah spreads her thighs apart and buries her tongue inside of her. “God, I -- _fuck,_ I missed you so much, I --”

“Taste so good, baby,” Dinah murmurs against the inside of Steph’s thigh when she pulls away to push her fingers inside of her, fuck her with them as she looks up at Steph from under her long, dark lashes. “Come for me, Steph.”

Then she dips her head back down and sucks at Steph’s clit as she pumps her fingers into her and Steph comes so hard she screams, drenching Dinah’s fingers and mouth with her juices. 

“Mm, good girl,” Dinah grins, crawling up Steph’s body. She looks over at the clock on the nightstand and smiles. “Happy New Year.” 

Steph grabs a fistful of Dinah’s hair and crashes their mouths together. 

“I love you.”

 

: : : 

 

“This is beautiful,” Connor says, standing in the middle of Times Square as the ball slowly drops. It’s sleeting and Connor has little flakes of it in his hair and he’s so cold he can’t feel his toes, but he doesn’t care. 

“I thought you’d like it,” Kyle shivers. “I mean, I hoped you would. I love it here. I want to show you everything, take you to all the places --”

“Oh look,” Connor says, smiling bright and wide as the numbers start to countdown, the lights dancing in his eyes and off the features of his face. 

“I am,” Kyle says, taking Connor’s face between his gloved hands and kissing him. 

 

: : :

 

“I’m not doing this,” M says.

Dick glares at him. “It’s the only way.”

“It’s not the -- dear god. Apollo, please --”

“I dunno,” Apollo says. “It seems fair.”

M is suddenly reminded why he keeps his hair so short: so he doesn’t _pull it all out._ “I am not playing paper, rock, scissors to figure out who kisses who on midnight.”

“ _M_ ,” Dick says. “It’s almost time, come on!”

“Nope,” M says firmly. “It’s ridiculous. I’m not --”

“Ten,” Apollo says. 

“Nine….” Dick says.

M groans and plops down on the couch next to them. “ _Fine._ ”

An hour later they can barely remember their names, much less who kissed who at the stroke of midnight.

“Happy New Year,” Dick says sleepily, face pressed against M’s chest and Apollo’s arm around his waist. 

“Happy New Year, Dick.”

Dick isn’t sure which of them says it, but it doesn’t matter. 

 

: : : 

 

Glitter and confetti fall from the ceiling when the clock strikes twelve, landing in Tim’s hair and eyelashes. They’re both sweaty from dancing all night, but Roy doesn’t want to stop. It’s been weeks since they’ve been out and he’d almost forgotten how good Tim could move, how pretty he looks covered in glitter, his mouth ten different colors from all the drinks he gets bought all night. 

“God, I want you,” Roy growls against his ear as Tim grinds back against him, his ass in those leather pants too much for Roy to handle. Tim just nods and grabs his wrist, drags him into one of the stalls in the men’s room and throws his arms around Roy’s neck. 

Roy kisses him as the people on the dance floor countdown the new year. Tim tastes like tequila and champagne and Roy kisses his way down his throat, licks at the salt on Tim’s skin, sucks a bruise on his collarbone as he opens Tim’s pants up and --

“Oh fuck,” Tim says.

“Mmm,” Roy hums. “You like that, baby?”

Tim hits him in the shoulder. “No,” he says, pushing Roy off of him. “Roy. We forgot to tell Donna and Kory about the penguin book.”

Roy blinks at him. 

“You know she won’t go to sleep if they don’t --”

“Read her the penguin book three times,” Roy sighs, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“You can stay,” Tim says. “I can go get it and run it over to them.”

“Nah,” Roy says, shrugging. “I’m kinda over it anyway.”

 

: : : 

 

Jess is on her third glass of champagne and she’s kind of angry about it. Not the champagne, it’s nice and bubbly, but definitely the fact that it’s not getting her drunk, or at least not drunk enough to stop feeling existential dread about this stupid holiday, and that’s a crime.

“You are so cute when you’re tipsy,” Harley says, bopping her on the nose, and oops, it’s possible Jess said some of that out loud. 

“I just,” Jess tries to start again, then gives up. “Ugh.”

“It’s just a party,” Harley says, taking the champagne flute out of Jess’s hand. “That’s all. Just a party where you get to drink champagne and sing a dumb song and kiss pretty girls.”

“Oh?” Jess says, looking over Harley’s shoulder. “That pretty girl over there?”

“ _That_ pretty girl,” Harley says, making herself at home in Jess’s lap and looping her arm around her neck. “Is only interested in _that_ senior citizen.”

Jess giggles. “Harley,” she whispers. “That’s rude.”

Harley giggles back. “He’s like a hundred.”

“He is _not,_ ” Jess says. Her hand has accidentally found it’s way to Harley’s back and Jess can feel the warmth of her skin through her dress. “I think he’s kinda hot.”

“Mm, bet he fucks like a tiger too,” Harley says and they both dissolve into a fit of giggles until Jess suddenly leans in and presses her lips to Harley’s. 

“Sorry,” she apologizes immediately. “Sorry, it’s -- there was a lot of bubbly. I --”

Harley just grins and slides around so she can straddle her. “First rule about kissing me,” she says, touching Jess’s mouth with her index finger. “ _Never_ apologize for kissing me.”

 

: : :

 

“Everyone’s staring,” Max says. “Remind me why I’m here again? I’m old. I should be napping. Or having an Ensure.”

Zee snorts. “You’re here because I asked you to be my date,” she says. “No one’s staring. And cut it out. If you were at home you’d just be in your basement building something.”

“Mm,” Max says. “Like someone’s new amp box.”

Zee just grins at him and sips on her champagne. “How’s that coming, by the way?”

“Good,” Max says. “I should probably leave now, that way I can finish it for you.”

“Max Crandall,” Zee says, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and pulling him up next to her. “Don’t you want to spend New Year’s Eve with me?”

“Very much so,” Max murmurs, bringing his hand up to trace the curve of her bottom lip. “I’d just rather it was in my bed. With my head between your legs.”

“Oh my god,” Zee murmurs, eyes gone dark and heavy, and Max just smiles and presses his lips to hers as the sound of noise makers and _Auld Lang Syne_ erupts around them. 

Another year older. Oh well, he can’t complain too much. 

 

: : :

 

“I thought the young ones were supposed to have all the energy,” Harvey says, looking over at Jason curled up on the sofa with Prince, sound asleep. 

“He’s tired,” Bruce says, sitting down next to Harvey on the couch. “He worked all day, then came home and attempted to bathe Prince. It did not go well.”

“Mm,” Harvey says, remembering the sounds of Jason swearing loud and creatively. “I heard.”

They’re watching some New Year’s Eve special on tv and it looks like they’re getting ready to let the ball drop. 

“Do you remember,” Harvey says and Bruce smiles. 

“Of course I remember,” he says as the people on tv start to count down. “You kissed some biker’s girlfriend and got both of our asses kicked.”

Harvey just laughs. “You were such a shitty fighter back then.”

_10….9….8…._

“And you were even more of an idiot. I spent the whole night watching you to make sure you didn’t have a concussion.”

“You kissed me,” Harvey says and Bruce’s eyebrows pull together. 

_7...6...5…_

“I thought you didn’t remember that.”

“I lied,” Harvey says, reaching out to touch Bruce’s mouth. “Kiss me again.”

_4...3...2...1…_

Bruce reaches out and cups the back of Harvey’s neck, pulls him to him and breathes him in before kissing him, soft and slow. “Always.”

_Happy New Year!_


End file.
